Curse
by authormiki
Summary: Chapter 2 UP!/New akun/remake fall/Sasuke yg sempurna harus membayar dengan kegagalan pernikahannya dengan Hinata atas segala yg dimiliki/istri keduanya mengecewakannya, dan ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, hidup wanita itu bahagia/"seharusnya dia menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku..."/ooc,original character/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah akun terbaru dari akun onimaru miki yang sebelumnya. Saya meremake ffn Fall karena kehilangan chapter pertamanya karena hp saya pecah, dan tidak bisa membuka akun lama juga. Semoga kalian tetap suka,, selamat menikmati x3**

 **Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Curse adalah milikku~~**

* * *

Kesialan.

Hal yang tampaknya harus dibayar oleh Sasuke sebagai ganti apa yang dimilikinya. Sasuke Uchiha sempurna. Terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, memiliki paras yang sangat tampan, kejeniusan yang tak dapat dibantah, dan kesuksesan dalam karir.

Tapi semua itu harus dibayar mahal oleh Sasuke.

Pertukaran setara. Sasuke tahu bahwa tak mungkin ada akibat tanpa sebab. Semua yang dimilikinya harus dibayar.

Sasuke tidak pernah sukses dalam pernikahannya. Sasuke yang seorang Dokter muda akhirnya jatuh cinta, perasaan yang selalu menggelitiknya. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa. Hinata Hyuuga.

Dua tahun berpacaran tanpa adanya restu dari orang tua Sasuke, dirinya memberanikan diri tetap menikahi Hinata.

Tapi pernikahan itu hanya bertahan selama tiga tahun. Hinata tak juga mengandung. Sangat terpaksa, Sasuke menceraikan Hinata. Bukan mau Sasuke, tapi ada hal gila yang baru ia sepakati dan lakukan dengan orang tuanya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis yang dipilihkan oleh orang tua Sasuke hamil. Anaknya Sasuke tentu saja, meski hari itu Sasuke tahu bahwa ia mabuk. Tapi potongan ingatan itu dapat diingat Sasuke.

"Ini bohong kan, Sasuke?"

Kilasan wajah terluka Hinata membuat dada Sasuke sesak seketika.

Malam di mana Sakura dan dirinya harus memperjelas status hubungan mereka. Di mana Sasuke memilih, pilihan yang merobek dirinya jadi dua.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke tak rela kehilangan Hinata. Tapi Sakura juga tak dapat Sasuke abaikan. Ada darah dagingnya di rahim Sakura. Belum lagi tekanan dari orang tuanya. Sasuke tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Maaf..." Hanya satu kata yang dapat diucapkan Sasuke.

Kilatan kemarahan tercermin di iris batu bulan Hinata. Dengan air mata berderai, Hinata mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi perceraiannya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Menandatanganinya, melepaskan cincin pernikahan yang selama ini mengikatnya.

"Hinata, kau bisa mendapatkan semua harta gono-gini..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya Sasuke." Potong Hinata cepat. Hatinya terluka, pun terhina. Perasaannya tersayat kala melihat lengan kiri Sasuke dipeluk erat oleh wanita lain. Wanita yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Hinata menghela nafas, menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan kata maaf darimu Sasuke. Tapi aku harap, kau mendapatkan balasannya Sasuke." Desis Hinata marah.

"Aku tahu..."

###

"Kau harus tabah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, melihat sang kakak Uchiha Itachi mendekatinya. Sang kakak menepukkan punggungnya yang lelah.

Dua peti mati ada di hadapan Sasuke. Ada tubuh dingin istrinya Sakura di sana. Juga sosok bayi mungil di peti lainnya.

Ini yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke kehilangan sosok darah dangingnya. Dalam hati kecilnya, dua perasaan bercampur aduk.

Ia bersedih karena kedua putrinya telah berpulang. Namun di sisi lain ia bersyukur. Perasaan yang tak dapat ia pungkiri.

Putri pertamanya lahir tak sempurna, begitu pun putri keduanya. Namun kali ini, Sakura pun ikut meninggalkannya.

"Apa ini kutukan untukku Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke lemah pada sang kakak.

Itachi diam, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Hinata. Mungkin ini balasan karena menyakiti dan mengkhianati istri pertamanya itu. Meski Itachi tahu, hal itu kecelakaan, Sasuke mabuk dan tanpa sadar mengkhianati Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata sekarang?" Sasuke termenung, kilasan kekecewaan Hinata melintas di otaknya. "Dia pasti senang, aku sudah mendapatkan karmaku, Itachi."

"Sudah Sasuke." Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang pandangannya kosong. "Itu sudah lama berlalu. Lupakan."

Sasuke ingin melupakannya, namun kejadian sebulan lalu tak mungkin dilupakan. Kenangan masa lalunya meluap ke permukaan. Kenangan yang seharusnya dibiarkan terkubur selamanya.

Satu bulan lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan libur setelah tiga hari ia menangani pasien di rumah sakit.

Sasuke pergi ke cafetaria rumah sakit, duduk di bangku yang kosong. Menunggu omelet pesanannya sambil meminum sekaleng jus yang ia beli dari mesin minuman di ujung lorong ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menangkap sebuah bayangan ketika iris onixnya sedang menikmati suasana cafe.

Ada sosok Hinata Hyuuga, mantan istri yang ia ceraikan lima tahun lalu. Wanita yang tampak tak banyak berubah itu tengah menebar senyum, melambaikan tangannya.

Saat itu Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa ada perasaan menggelitik di dadanya. Sasuke baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya, tapi suara teriakan dan sosok yang berlari ke arah Hinata membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Sasuke melihat punggung kecil anak lelaki menjauhinya, berteriak dan langsung memeluk kaki Hinata. Juga ada sosok pria dengan tubuh tegap menghampiri Hinata. Dengan seorang anak perempuan yang wajahnya terlihat terlelap di bahu sang pria.

"Mama lama sekali!"

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf sayang," Hinata mengelus sayang anak lelaki dengan rambut sewarna Hinata itu. "Bagaimana dengan check up-nya Anata?"

"Baik-baik saja, ayo kita pulang."

Entah bagaimana dada Sasuke mencelos. Ia melihat mantan istrinya itu sudah menikah lagi. Lucu sekali, tadinya Sasuke berharap bahwa Hinata akan terus sendiri. Tapi rupanya tidak.

Bahkan Hinata tampak bahagia, dengan dua anak yang sehat dan sempurna.

###

"Itachi, dia hidup bahagia. Hinata bahkan memiliki dua anak yang sehat dan sempurna."

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Sudah satu tahun lamanya Sakura dan anak Sasuke tiada. Dan hampir tiap minggu ia mendapatkan telfon bahwa adiknya yang seorang Dokter itu mabuk berat dan harus pulang.

Yang membuat Itachi tak habis fikir, selalu saja Hinata. Nama dan sosok itu yang dibicarakan Sasuke dalam racauannya.

"Kau harus berhenti minum Sasuke, kau Dokter. Kau lebih tahu bahwa alkohol dapat merusak tubuhmu!"

Sasuke mengerang, menjauhkan tangan Itachi yang hendak memapahnya pulang.

"Biarkan aku di sini!" Sasuke meminum lagi segelas minuman keras yang tersisa.

"Biarkan aku luapkan kemarahanku! Tak adil! Hinata bahagia! Dia punya dua anak dari lelaki lain! Tapi aku? Seharusnya dia melahirkan anakku! Kenapa dia tidak mengandung anakku?! Kenapa malah anak lelaki lain?!"

Sasuke marah, dia benar-benar marah.

"Seharusnya, dia menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku..."

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR**

 **Ini adalah remake dari ffn sebelumnya berjudul "Fall" semoga kalian suka ya? Salam sayang, Miki x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian semua dengan remake dan akun baru Miki. Dan sangat senang karena ffn ini masih diminati. Tanpa lama, silahkan nikmati lanjutannya xD**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Curse adalah milikku**

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu Naruto. Bedebah sialan itu sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa waktuku sangat berharga?!

Aku dan Naruto sudah lama tak bertemu, si blonde itu bekerja sebagai Dokter anak, dan dikirim ke Sapporo. Sudah lebih dari setahun dia di sana, dan akhirnya dia pulang.

Kami janjian makan ramen di Ichiraku, tapi dia belum kelihatan juga.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Naruto datang, dengan cengiran khas dan wajah bodohnya.

"Maaf lama ya Teme, aku menjemput temanku dulu tadi."

Aku melirik marah padanya, tapi sosok gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang Naruto menarik perhatianku.

"Kuperkenalkan ya Teme." Naruto sedikit menyingkir, membuatku dapat melihat sosok gadis itu. "Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia temanku sejak kecil. Nah, dia ini Sasuke Uchiha, temanku di SMA dulu."

Wajah gadis itu cantik, putih dan sedikit berisi. Iris rembulan miliknya menarik perhatianku. Warna mata yang unik dan indah.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." Gadis bernama Hinata itu sedikit membungkuk, suaranya halus. Senyumanya juga manis. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tertarik. Berjalan begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan itu yang kuucapkan. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak keberatan dengan sifat cuekku.

"Duduklah Hinata, akan kupesankan ramen."

Hanya pertemuan biasa. Di mana entah kenapa Sasuke mengakui kecantikan dan keanggunan wanita itu.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan itu, Sasuke dan Hinata sering berkomunikasi. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ikatan cinta menautkan Sasuke dan Hinata, meski kebahagiaan ini masih disembunyikan.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke mempertimbangkan mengenai orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya turut campur sebelum waktunya. Tapi sekaranghal yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke harus diketahui. Sasuke ingin hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi seperti pencuri. Mereka saling mencintai, jadi itu bukan dosa. Lagi pula, Sasuke sudah memantapkan pilihannya pada Hinata. Cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya, dan semoga pendamping hidupnya-selamanya.

Jadi di sinilah Sasuke, duduk di ruang kerja Naruto.

Sasuke melihat Naruto masih sibuk dengan map-map yang bertumpuk di meja. Tak sabar, akhirnya Sasuke mengumpulkan nyali.

"Aku dan Hinata pacaran."

Naruto yang sedang membaca riwayat pasien di ruangannya pun langsung diam membeku.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus, sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruangan Naruto. "Kau jelas mendengarnya."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Menaruh riwayat pasiennya kasar. "Ini tidak lucu, oke?"

"Sudah empat bulan."

"Hinata-chan hamil?!" Naruto memekik. Pikirannya mendadak kacau.

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku tidak serendah itu Dobe."

"Dia anak baik meski bukan dari kalangan kaya macam kau Sasuke. Dan berpacaran denganmu sebuah masalah."

"Dia tinggal denganku, empat bulan kami tinggal satu atap. Dan apa maksudmu dengan masalah Dobe?!" Sasuke marah, tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Orang tuamu, kau tahu selera mereka. Bahkan aku sangat tahu bagaimana mereka tak menyukaiku."

"Ini hidupku Dobe, dan aku akan menikahinya." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Niat awal Sasuke adalah untuk meminta restu Naruto, karena dia tahu bahwa Hinata sudah yatim piatu dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa malah menjadi perdebatan.

"Aku tetap tidak yakin." Desis Naruto pelan, entah temannya itu mendengarkan atau tidak.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum, melihat seorang anak lelaki yang tengah dipangku oleh Hinata.

"Dia hanya sedikit demam, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Rei-kun mengigau dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Aku khawatir."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku mengerti. Tapi dengan resep obatku kau tak usah khawatir, Hinata-chan."

"Dokter Uzumaki teman Ibu?" Tanya Rei dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, sejak sangat lama."

"Tapi tidak ada foto paman di album pernikahan Ibu."

Naruto sedikit kikuk, entah apa yang harus dijawab olehnya.

Naruto tahu bawa Hinata menikah, bahkan dengan pria yang Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dirinya tidak boleh datang, di hari Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukan, Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Hari di mana anak pertama Sasuke tiada.

Iris safir Naruto mengerling melihat Rei yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

Rambut dan iris mata Rei serupa milik Hinata. Tapi tawa dan suara anak itu sangat mirip dengan Ayah kandungnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh betapa Naruto ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri, menyembunyikan fakta yang pastinya sangat berat dosanya. Hanya Hinata, suami Hinata dan dirinya Uzumaki Naruto yang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah Ayah biologis dari Rei Hanazawa.

Di hari sahabat baiknya Sasuke berduka, Naruto sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata juga mengandung. Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh niat kejujurannya itu. Akan ada masalah yang rumit yang akan terjadi.

Dan bagaimana hidup bahagia Hinata sekarang, Naruto sangat bersyukur. Mungkin memang pilihan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya.

"Dokter, kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Maaf, aku melamun. Aku tidak bisa datang karena sedang menangani paisen."

Rei terlihat kecewa, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Dokter. Pasien Dokter lebih penting."

"Kau sangat pandai, seperti Ibumu."

Wajah Hinata bersemu ketika Naruto memuji Rei. "Sebaiknya lain kali kau mampir Naruto, mungkin sekedar minum teh?" Tawar Hinata.

"Aku pasti datang, kalau kau beritahu aku lebih awal. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan datang akhir minggu ini, bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kuanggap kau berjanji ya?" Hinata tampak antusias. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Haru dan Hana."

Alis Naruto bertaut tiba-tiba, mendengar nama asing di telinganya. "Hana?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "Adik Rei-kun." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Kejutan, tampaknya hidup Hinata memang berbanding terbalik dengan mantan suaminya. Sasuke sangat kacau, terlebih setahun ini. Apa Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menduda? Apa Hinata tahu betapa kini Sasuke begitu menyedihkan? Menutup luka dengan menyibukkan diri sebagai Dokter dan assisten kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai pemilik perusahaan otomotif Uchiha? Apa akan baik-baik saja bila mereka bertemu?

Apakah Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Naruto.

"Dobe!"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu ruangan kerja Naruto dibuka tiba-tiba. Menampakkan sosok yang membuat Hinata tercekat.

Onix Sasuke melebar ketika melihat ada Hinata di ruang kerja Naruto, ia membeku. Terlebih ketika ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang tengah dipangku Hinata. Hati Sasuke tercubit.

Hinata segera menurunkan Rei, berpanitan pada Naruto dengan kikuk.

"Ah, sepertinya Dokter Uzumaki memiliki tamu penting. Ayo beri salam pada Dokter."

Rei menurut, ia membungkuk pada Naruto. "Terima kasih Uzumaki-sensei." Lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang masih membeku. "Sampai jumpa, Dokter."

Lalu di susul oleh Hinata, dan secepat mungkin melewati Sasuke. Tanpa sedikit pun iris bulan Hinata melirik pada sosok jangkung Sasuke.

Keringat dingin tampaknya terus mengucur di pelipis wajah Naruto ketika mata elang Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tuntutan. Seolah berkata. _"Jelaskan atau kau mati."_

"Kau sudah bertemu Hinata?"

Pertanyaan pelan Sasuke seperti bom yang baru saja meledak di telinga Naruto. Membuat otaknya buntu mencari jawaban pas untuk pertanyaan Sasuke padanya.

"Jelaskan, Dobe."

Dan saat ini juga rasanya Naruto ingin lantai beton ruangannya menjadi lunak, dan menelan dirinya seperti pasir hisap.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to** **RnR?**

 **Arigatou untuk review yang masuk dan suntikan vitaminnya! Makin semangat nih nulisnya... Hehe... Dukung Miki terus ya? X3**

 **Special thanks : clareon** makasih ya masih inget ama ffn yang lama, chap 1 cepet karna lupa-ingat ama ceritanya xp **; gothiclolita89** makasih loh masih ingett senengnya x3 **; Mishima13** iya nih udah lama banget ak mpe agak lupa ama ceritanya haha **; hiru nesaan** iya kak, tapi agak beda dari yg lama, pake OC kak **; dearsha** iya udah ketemu, ini juga saya remake **; aminatazzahra** mudah2an lanjut, yg dulu nyesek ya? Agak takut kalo yg ini kurang bagus hehe **; aindri961** udah di next say **; HipHipHuraHura** syukurlah kalo suka yang ini, jadi penyemangat nih buat lanjut hehe **; lovers :** udah lanjut sist **; ana** iya, tapi ada rencana remake sih bagian kankernya x3 **; Guest(1)** udah lanjut **; code** makasih semangatnya fighto! **; Guest(2)** i think so, Sasuke doesn't deserves second change ;) **; Guest(3)** kalo Sakura mengandung anak orang lain tambah rumit kan? Ak agak khawatir jafi gak konsen ma SasuHina dan ak ga tau konsep time machine, takut gagal ato gak pas. Andai bisa pm km buat share hehe **; lovely sasuhina** iya sist sama yg kemaren, suami Hinata dirawat Sasuke, iya sih agak kesel punya mertua kayak gitu x( **; sasuhina always** suami hinata OC namanya Hanazawa Haru dan anak HaruxHinata namanya Hana :) **; a** FFN lama dan gak bisa buka akun juga, pun idatanya ilang makanya remake **;** dan **Untuk Semua Silent Reader x3 seeu in next chap~~**


End file.
